The Monster Hunters
by KikiCrystalCat
Summary: Misao Kusakabe and Konata Izumi are the best Monster Hunters around. They go around killing vampires, werewolves, lake monsters, and any other creature out there for a living. They're the best of the best, even if they get into trouble. But will happen when Misao encounters a very dangerous vampire that she just can't get the nerve to kill? AU
1. Chapter 1

Copyright goes to the rightful creator of Lucky Star and its characters.

"Chapter One"

* * *

"Some call us stupid. Some call us crazy. Boy, did those people shut up when we got the job done! Right, Misakichi?"

"You said it, Chibi!" Misao exclaimed as she threw her pistol on the kitchen counter. "Anymore requests?" She asked as she jumped over the arm of the couch and landed on of the cushions. Konata jumped next to her and opened a laptop. Scrolling through some jobs, she found that there were many werewolf and vampire requests, more than usual.

"Let's see. There's a lot of werewolves and vampires. You in the mood for that?" Konata asked, tilting the laptop toward Misao.

Misao looked at the laptop. "Nah. Werewolves and vampires are too common. Any lake monsters or hell-bound spirits?"

"No. Besides, these vampire requests are mostly in the same region." She paused. "Maybe they're _infested_," She smirked. Nothing's better than an infested town to Monster Hunters.

"When should we go?" asked Misao, smirking also.

* * *

Konata slammed her car door shut and Misao followed suit. "This the town?" asked Misao. Konata simply nodded. "Cool." She looked up. Cloudy, and perfect weather for vampires. "Let's do this," she said as she cracked her knuckles, but only earning a few pops. They walked inside the police station and kicked the door open simultaneously.

"Are you guys the Monster Hunters?" said a short-haired woman with dark green hair. "Strange, you two look a bit short for hunting monsters."

"Aren't you too short being a police officer*," said Konata.

"Ma'am, we're experienced hunters," Misao said as she put her foot on the desk and her elbow on her knee. "But that's not important now. What's important is that how many vampires are we talking about here?"

"Yeah, it seems a lot of reports around this area. Surely it cannot be just one vampire," Konata added.

"No, it's only one-" the woman got interrupted by Misao's moan.

"Nope, nope, nope. Leaving, we're leaving. Come on, Shorty," Misao said as she grabbed the back of Konata's shirt collar. Konata tried to stand her ground.

"We'll take the job," Konata said half choking.

"Great!" the woman exclaimed. "I almost forgot, I'm Yui Narumi."

"And I almost forgot," Misao spat as she spread her hands apart on the desk. "Are you one hundred percent sure that this is a vampire? If you're not sure, we could be killing an innocent life. We've gotten into that mess. We wasted good money for funerals instead of weapons. And guess what, neither of them is cheap!"

Yui tried to ignore Misao's weapon and funeral talk. "Is this enough evidence?" Yui asked as she showed the two a file of photos. All photos had people lying on the floor pale as snow with two red bite marks on their necks.

"Yikes! Are you sure this is from only one, not eight?! There's gotta be at least fifty cases in here!" Misao said while flipping through all the photos.

"She's right. It's normal for vampire's to drink a lot of blood, but unless we're dealing with an unstable vampire, one town isn't supposed more than five casualties . Have you told the town to wear garlic necklaces or any other precautions?" Konata said. It's true. Vampires usually stay for a while only to hide, then move on to the next town.

"Shorty, use have to look at these pictures before you say anything else," Misao said uneasily. This made Konata feel nauseous. Usually, Misao's calm about these kind of missions since she loves seeing demons getting tortured. Konata hesitated, but looked at the photos, and horrified she was! Some of them were full body photos with people holding a cross over their heart. Others showed people wearing a garlic necklaces. Some even both.

Misao cracked her knuckles again, but she failed to get any pops from her bones. "This ain't a normal vampire, eh, Chibi?" Misao said while smirking. Konata regained her confidence. When the careless Misao was better, so was she. That's how their team worked.

"You got it. We'll be back by night."

* * *

Misao sat on the bed, waiting for the vampire to come. She should have seen this coming since she was the bait most of the time. No matter how positive she tried to stay, she felt as if this wasn't a normal vampire they were up against. And it wasn't.

"Maybe she won't come since there's a full moon out tonight," she tried to convince herself, even though vampires love full and new moons.

* * *

_**Flashback**__  
_

_"So do you know anything else about this vampire?" Konata said. "Surely there's some sort of pattern."_

_"Well, now that you mention it.." Yui said, trying not to look them in the eye. She continued, "__Most of__ the victims were Blood Type B."  
_

_Konata thought hard, then smiled cat-like. "I know someone with that blood type," she said while turning her head toward Misao.  
_

_"Really, Shorty?! Who?! Do we have them on speed dial? I'll call them up," Misao flipped open her phone, "What's their number?"  
_

_"Actually I'm looking at that person now..."_

* * *

"There's gotta be other people with blood type B," Misao thought to herself, "And she said mostly. So that means maybe the vampire isn't in the mood for B now." No matter how many times she thought this, she still didn't feel any safer. Even if she knew Konata was close by and would kill the vampire before it bit or hurt Misao, she didn't feel less vulnerable. Heck, she's never felt so unsafe and insecure. It's like being a black and blue target on a white sheet. So obvious! There wasn't much Misao could do in the room. The only options were to sit on the bed, lie on the floor, or just stand. She had decided to sit on the bed and blinked, counting how many times she can blink before her eyes hurt. One, two, three, four...nine, ten, eleven...

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. It was only a quick glimpse, but she was sure she saw something. She turned her head toward the window and saw it, no, **her**. The vampire stood there, staring at Misao with her deep blue eyes. Her hair was orange, which bounced off the blue and made her hair and eyes stand out more. She also had bangs covering some of her face. All Misao could do was stare but she didn't feel scared.

"_She's the vampire? But she's hot!_" Misao thought to herself. The vampire giggled and blushed a bit. "Eh? Did you read my mind?" Misao asked as she pointed to her head. The vampire shook away her smiling face and stood serious again.

"_Misakichi, you there?_" Konata asked through the transceiver. Misao didn't answer and only stared at the vampire. "_Misakichi? You there? Hello?_" Konata voice changed the next time. She sounded more worried. "_Misao? Misao, pick up. Why aren't you saying anything?_" Misao couldn't but help feel irritated and sorry that Konata was so concerned. The vampire looked at the transceiver, then toward the door. She gave a short snarl to Misao then jumped out the window.

"Wait! Don't..go." It was too late. The vampire disappeared in the night. That's when an angry shorty came in.

"Misao! Why didn't you answer the walkie-talkie?! You were suppose to answer! That's what partners do!" Konata exclaimed while punching Misao in the chest.

"Sorry, Chibi. It's just.." Misao had to think of something fast, "she had me in some sorta trance."

"A trance? That's strange. Vampires can't put people in trances."

"Yeah, but remember, Shorty, that this vampire can block out crosses and garlic."

Konata thought hard. "You're right. This is one tough vampire. It's prob-"

"She," Misao interrupted.

"She?"

"She," Misao said plainly.

"She," Konata said plainly back, "is probably a leech." Misao looked at Konata disapprovingly. The vampire certainly didn't look like a leech.

To them, a leech is a creature that usually drinks the blood of humans and animals for the fun of it. Konata and Misao only dealt with three leeches before. One was a vampire, one was a werewolf, and the last was a Rokurokubi*, and they weren't easy to beat. It took a night to kill the werewolf and another to kill the vampire, but four days to track and kill the Rokurokubi.

"She didn't look like a leech though.." Misao muttered.

"Neither did the Rokurokubi." Konata shrugged. "There's nothing we can do. You remember the plan to kill leeches, right?"

"No."

* * *

**A/N:**

**_*The LS characters being called short = _**I looked up the characters before and I was really shocked of how short most were. Misao is only about 162cm (around five feet, four inches), Konata is about 142cm (around four feet, eight inches) , and Yui is about 166cm (around five feet, five and a half inches).

**_*Rokurokubi =_ **They're basically demons that look like humans by day, but at night they can stretch their necks to amazing lengths. Because they're born tricksters, I thought that this would make a perfect creature for a leech since in some cases they drink blood and as I said, "**To them,** **a leech is a creature that usually drinks the blood of humans and animals for the fun of it**". Don't worry, I'll have a Rokurokubi in the story as one of the LS characters. I wouldn't go through all the trouble to look one up if I only wanted to refer...

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright goes to the rightful creator of Lucky Star and its characters.

"Chapter Two"

* * *

"So what's on the list today, short-stuff?" Misao questioned as she put a hot towel on her head.

"We're dealing with a leech here, so we have to get the proper materials. Otherwise, we'll end up taking a long time with our crappy equipment."

Misao frowned. "Hey, my friend doesn't make crappy equipment, so you can shut up."

"What if I don't want to?" Konata teased.

"I'll stand up."

"Hey! Don't do anything you'll regret."

The only reason Konata freaked out a bit was because they were taking a bath in the motel; Konata and Misao weren't used to each other naked and gag at the very thought of it. Yui paid for all costs. Since they didn't really pay any attention from washing themselves often, washing for free seemed like a pretty good choice.

Misao still couldn't get the vampire out of her mind though. "Are you sure we have to **kill **the vampire? I mean, she didn't kill me at first sight so maybe she's not so bad."

"What did that demon do to you? You're never this tense when we kill monsters," Konata said. She couldn't help but glare at Misao, "In fact, you're the one that wants the job done with as soon as possible."

Misao looked away defenselessly, trying not to look at Konata, and rubbed her neck. "Yeah, but..never mind. Maybe she's getting in my head."

Konata didn't realize the body language and confirmed Misao's statement. "Darn right she's getting in your head." Konata closed her eyes with her arms crossed for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm getting out, cover your eyes."

Misao obeyed her. There was a sound of water moving and the faint sound of footsteps hitting tile flooring. Then the door opened and closed. Misao peeked through her fingers to see if Konata was gone and uncovered her eyes. She let out a sigh and slumped on the bathtub's porcelain wall.

What was she going to do? She can't kill the vampire. The vampire didn't kill her, even resisting the temptation to drink the blood of a B blood type. Misao lowered her body in the water until it was up to her nose.

"Damn vampire," she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the vampire had other problems to deal with. Trying to avoid bleeding to death, the vampire clutched her arm and continued to run, even though vampires couldn't bleed to death. She had tried transforming into a bat several times, only to get clawed at again. The last thing she needed was to get attacked in the morning. She has to rest or she can't feed at night.

Coming to an opening in the forest, she sighed a short breath of relief that the clouds were out blocking the sun. There was no time to rest just yet, though. She continued to run to the nearest bush and turn into a bat. Luckily, she was successful and right on time. She flew up in a tree and saw as the beast that was chasing her run into the middle of the opening.

The werewolf sniffed the air around it, but the scent of nearby flowers blocked any smells and only made the werewolf upset. It quickly turned back into a human, only to cover her nose from the toxic smells of wolfsbane. The now-human werewolf grunted as she looked around for any signs of a vampire or bat. Only a few birds left their perches and flew away.

She let out a scream. "Damn you, you vampire!" The purple-haired girl turned back into a werewolf and ran off. The vampire, however, as still shaking out of her skin, became human again. She started to whimper, and before she knew it she was silently crying. She didn't realize, though, that the werewolf was still around and heard her crying.

* * *

Misao had just finished drying her hair out and let her towel hang off her shoulders, not caring that it made her t-shirt a bit wet. She walked back into the room and took a drink from her water bottle before closing the lid and throwing it on the bed. She sat down on one of the chairs near the desk and started typing on her laptop about her day. It was Konata's idea to type, and somehow she convinced Misao to type something every day. Misao learned that the earlier you type, the less you had to worry about.

Misao sighed. She put her elbows on the desk with her palms on her forehead. She let her hands travel to the back, then slammed the desk. This was harder than she thought. She typed a lot yesterday, why was it hard now?

Misao moaned in frustration. "I don't wanna do this." She hit her head on the desk. She did it again. Again. Again. Again. Again. She stopped. Something else was hitting the window outside. Confused, she went toward the window and cracked it open slightly. A small creature hit her stomach. It wasn't enough force to knock Misao off her feet, but she was staggering.

When Misao balanced herself again, she looked around. Right now she wasn't very happy, but nothing seemed to cause her to totter. She closed the window and sat down by the desk again while shaking her head. She typed down what had happened.

"That's enough for today, I guess," she said as she saved her file and closed her laptop. She landed on her bed on her back only to have hit something hard. She let out a grunt as she had remembered that there was a water bottle on her bed. She reached under her back to pull out a bat. She stared at it until she realized that it wasn't a water bottle. She flinched as she threw it across the room. The bat had caught itself halfway before gliding down on the floor and turning back into a human.

Misao stared at the vampire wide-eyed. It was the same one that hadn't attacked her yesterday.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm working on another story that actually has long chapters. But 10,000 words per chapter? How do people even do that?!  
**

**Anyway, I really enjoyed your reviews everyone! Making me blush with embarrassment, you sly devils! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry I was unable to get a longer chapter out. I'm only planning to have this story six or so chapters long. If more is necessary, it will happen. **

Copyright goes to the rightful creator of Lucky Star and its characters.

* * *

"Chapter 3"

* * *

Konata rested her head on the tree. She needed some air to help her think of what to do with the vampire problem. Leeches are the worst. And what makes them more horrifying is that you just can't kill them like normal creatures. It takes patience and perfect timing. What that means is that there's a certain time of day that you kill them at. If you miss even by the slightest second, you've got an angry creature on your tail.

Naturally, Konata learned a lot from her father, who was killed by a demon. She swore revenge on the demon and in the end, she never killed it. She won't tell anyone why not, though.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I swear, dad, I'll kill whoever did this to you!" Konata roared as she grabbed the closest weapon near her, which was a silver pistol. Although she knows a silver pistol won't kill a demon, she understands that it's enough of severely weaken one. She kicked the door off its hinges and ran into the forest. _

_Demons kill people by stealing souls and then eating half of the body. The "soul", in the heart in many legends, is why most victims have had their hearts literally ripped out. The thing is, that the human part of the demon doesn't know they're a demon, and usually wake up with their clothes covered in blood.  
_

_Konata didn't care who it was though. She didn't care if it was her best friend or anyone, she just want followed the trail of blood the demon left. They never clean up their work, so they usually get killed easily. However, their population grow like wildfire.  
_

* * *

While Konata was clearing her thoughts, Misao had other things on her hand.

Lulling the vampire to sleep, Misao hummed a melody that she had heard Konata sung before. The vampire wounds were healing, faster than usual too. Though Misao didn't know what to do or how they exactly got into the place where the vampire lying on top of her, she didn't care. She only stressed how she would explain this scene to Konata, if she decides to come home early.

_***A little while later***_

After a while, Misao's chest started to hurt. Even if a human head only weighs about ten pounds, it's still ten pounds resting near the heart*..

"Maybe if I.." Misao started to move slightly, only to have the vampire cling harder on to Misao and release a soft moan. Misao blushed. She shook the vampire lightly. "Wakey-wakey." The vampire let out a moan again. "C'mon, wake up. Izumi might come back any second." The vampire moaned louder this time. "S-s-stop it! That sounds erotic!"

The vampire sat up on Misao's stomach and looked at her. "Finally. Now would you please get off?"

The vampire frowned, then shook her head.

"What do ya' mean 'no'?!"

* * *

"You're not so good a fighter, eh Werewolf?" Konata smirked. She shot another bullet at the werewolf, only to have it hit a tree instead. "But you certainly are a good runner." Another shot rang in the air and hit the wolf in its shoulder. It winced and growled in pain but knew it had to keep running.

"Oh ho ho! A fighter, hm?" Konata shot another bullet at the wolf's neck, causing it to howl in pain and stop in its tracks face-first into the ground. Konata put her gun away and ran up to the werewolf.

Her smirk slipped away as she saw the werewolf turn human again.

"Oh my.." Konata managed to say.

* * *

Once again not understanding how Misao got into this position with her laying on her stomach and the vampire sitting comfortably on Misao's back, Misao released a sigh of exhaustion.

"Fine, whatever." Misao was able to reach a book from the nightstand. Just as she started reading, the vampire flipped to the next page.

"I wasn't finished reading that," Misao said and turned the page back. The vampire turned the page again. "Stop it," Misao stated. The vampire was about to turn the page forward again but froze. She turned toward the bedroom door and bolted out of the room. Curiously, Misao walked out of the room to see why the vampire had run out.

Misao walked out to see the vampire behind a couch hissing at the main door. "Something wrong?" Misao questioned as she crouched next to the vampire. All she did was point at the door.

* * *

"Misakichi! Open the door!" Konata called, not giving a damn about the other guests in the motel. She tried kicking the door a few times. "Misakichi! Open up!"

* * *

**A/N: **

***You see what I did there? ...No..? Yeah, I was expecting you to not. The soul..yeah...  
**

**So, I'm terribly sorry that I took a while to post the next chapter. I was working on my next story. Also, I'm trying to write an M Rated Fanfic, but not for this story. I have to write it in one sitting, though, or else I'm going to end up deleting it..  
**


End file.
